


The first time

by danversdaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdaydream/pseuds/danversdaydream
Summary: There's a first time for everything -A selection of Alex and Maggie firsts because they're so cute - bonus supercorp!





	

The first time Alex Danvers met Maggie Sawyer she was annoyed. She'd already been having a bad day and was sure the universe was against her. After already suffering through a painful phone call with her mother and spilling an entire mug of coffee on herself, she wasn't in the best of moods. She arrived on the scene later than she'd have liked and still smelling of coffee. When she saw Sawyer strutting towards her with her leather jacket and her smirk, she knew that today was not her day. Alex was filled with anger at the sight of the smaller woman. Who was this cop interfering in her crime scene? Maybe if she'd gotten to drink her coffee, instead of wearing it and her mother had chosen a different day to lecture her about the importance of keeping Kara safe (as if she didn't know!) she'd have responded better to meeting the detective. This, however, was not the case. So when Sawyer appeared in front of her, pulling out her badge and criticising her team, she'd decided that ever seeing the dark haired woman again would be too soon. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The first time Alex Danvers kissed Maggie Sawyer, she felt relieved. They were standing together, the warm sun washing over them as they gave in to what they wanted. She finally understood why she'd never enjoyed being with men as she tasted the vanilla on Maggie's lips. She was unaware that she could feel the things she was feeling and had always accepted she was just not normal, broken even. As Maggie's hand slipped over the skin on her back and pulled her closer, she understood that her normal was just different to others. She didn't know why she was surprised, her sister was an alien for gods sake, she'd never been normal. For the first time, she understood why couples always seemed so infatuated with each other. She was shocked, but pleased, at how responsive Maggie was to simple touches. Alex's hand on her waist made a shiver run up the detectives back. A kiss pressed to her neck made her pull Alex's silky hair just a little tighter. As a soft moan left Maggie's lips, it was like music to Alex's ears and she never wanted to leave the woman's side.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The first time Alex Danvers told Maggie Sawyer she loved her, she felt scared. They were watching a movie, cuddled up together under soft blankets and eating their own body weight in food. Maggie was telling a joke, a strand of her dark hair fell out of place as she spoke animatedly and her eyes were lit up. Alex felt like she had her own personal sun as Maggie's laugh echoed around the room and she just couldn't help herself. She blurted it out, cutting Maggie off in the middle of a sentence, then covered her hand with her mouth as if she was trying to take it back. The words hung in the air between them as Maggie's shocked expression pierced into Alex. For what felt like hours, but in reality was mere seconds, Maggie sat in silence and stared at her girlfriend while Alex kicked herself for moving things too fast. Without warning, Maggie leant across the sofa and captured Alex's soft lips with her own. The kiss was passionate and meaningful and told Alex exactly what Maggie wanted her to hear. She loved her too. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The first time Alex Danvers argued with Maggie Sawyer, she felt sad. She'd finally found a place where she believed she fit. For once, she didn't have to be anything she wasn't, didn't need to pretend she had the feelings she was supposed to. It was all real and perfect and wonderful and she'd fucked it up. She fought back tears as her incredible girlfriend shook her head and slammed her way out of the apartment after Alex demanded she leave. She didn't even mean to cause everything she had. Hours ago they were fine, Maggie was wandering around the apartment in Alex's shirt and not much else and Alex was taking in the extraordinary sight. It wasn't long however before panic set in and she was finding any excuse to push the smaller woman away. As the bang of the door echoed through the apartment she let the tears fall, soaking the shirt of Maggie's she was clutching and unaware that her love would be back an hour later with forgiveness and pizza. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The first time Alex Danvers spent Christmas with Maggie Sawyer, she felt appalled. Her entire apartment looked like someone had eaten a rainbow and thrown up in it. Alex had experienced countless Christmases with Kara, so she was used to excessive Christmas spirit. This however, was on another level. She'd have never expected that the badass detective would enjoy Christmas so much. She soon learnt not to mess with it though, after Maggie pouted for three whole hours after she caught her removing the glittery tinsel wrapped around the door handles. Days after the pout incident, Alex realised she could get used to the colourful attack on her senses as she noticed the amount of mistletoe scattered around the apartment. She got kisses in the kitchen while cooking breakfast, kisses in doorways, kisses in the bathroom as they got ready for bed and so many more. It even lead to a Christmas miracle as Lena, not wanting to break a Christmas tradition, jokingly kissed Kara under the mistletoe by the tree. She was pleasantly surprised when she was met with such enthusiasm that she was swept off her feet. Kara got so caught up in the kiss that she failed to suppress her powers, leading to her flying Lena up to the ceiling as they kissed. Consequently, Kara come out twice in one night. Once as she admitted to Lena she was supergirl and the second time as she told Alex she was bisexual. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr - @danversdaydream - let’s be friends :)


End file.
